EXAM
by BlackSanGii
Summary: Kisah Tao yang takut Kris selingkuh saat ia ujian/ sumpah ini summary gj abis/ TAORIS
author : ugi98

pair : KRISTAO

gendre : Romance, lilbit humor

rate: T

YAOI

TYPO'S DI MANA MANA

CERITA GJ ABSURD DAN MEMBOSANKAN

HINA SAYA JANGAN PAIRNYA

KALAU NGGA SUKA TINGGAL KELUAR

SELAMAT MEMBACA

 **AXAM**

Hari ini hari terakhir ujian untuk siswa siswa SHS. Ujian dimana seluruh siswa di daratan seoul memeras otak mereka demi mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna, dan menunjukan hasil yang cemerlang.

Hampir semua siswa berjuang mati matian demi nilai yang memuaskan tersebut. Mulai dari mengikuti berbagai bimbingn belajar, hingga meminta do'a dan jimat.

Tak terkecuali Tao, pemuda manis bersurai hitam itu juga telah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya di ujian kali ini. Ia tidak mau mama Huang kecewa jika nilainya buruk.

Mengingat Tao bukanlah murid yang pintar, ia harus berjuang keras beberapa bulan ini. Sampai sampai ia berjanji tidak akan berhubungan dengan apapun yang bisa membuat konsentrasi belajarnya menurun.

Termasuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Kris.

Terhitung sudah 2 bulan lebih Tao buta kabar tentang kekasihnya itu. Kris itu sudah menginjak usia 20 tahun, dan saat ini tengah menuntut ilmu di salahsatu universitas ternama di Seoul.

Awalnya Kris menentang keras ide Tao, ia justru berencana menemani kekasih kecilnya itu dalam masa masa sulitnya sebagai seorang siswa. Karena bagaimana pun Kris kan pernah mengalami hal itu, jadi wajar kalau Kris ingin membantu.

Namun Tao justru menolaknya mentah mantah. Dengan alasan dia tidak akan pernah berkonsentrasi jika dekat dekat dengan Kris. Kris itu kan jahil dan tampan, ups.

Hingga akhirnya pun Kris setuju walau dengan sedikit_banyak senenarnya_perasaan tak rela.

Selama itu tak ada pesan, telpon apalagi videocall. Tao bahkan menutup semua akun media sosialnya.

Dan saat ujiannya selesai Tao bertekad langsung menemui Kris. Setidaknya itu ikrarnya tadi pagi. Karena saat ini Tao sedang dikedai ramen langganannya bersama Ganknya.

.

.

.

" Haaah~~ akhirnya ujian kita selesai juga. Leganya…." Baekhyun Nampak sangat bersemangat walau binar masih terhalan bulatan hitam di bawah kelopak matanya.

" Yup, setidaknya pulang dari sini aku bias tidur sepuasnya." Kali ini Jongin yang bicara.

" Ide bagus, bagaimana denganmu Tao?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan sendok yang masih didalam mulutnya.

" entahlah, mungkin pulang dari sini aku akan langsung menemui Kris Ge…"

"kau benar benar menjalankan rencanamu itu Tao-ie?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"tentu saja kau pikir aku main main?"

" dan Kris tak keberatan?" Kyungsoo bertanya antusias, lihat saja bola matanya yang hampir loncat.

" awalnya sih menolak, tapi beberapa minggu kemudian dia sepertinya terima terima saja."

" benarkah? Beruntungnya, coba saja kalau sehun seperti itu pasti aku bahagia. Lihat sehun terus mengirimiku pesan, tidak tau apa kalau aku butuh me time." Ucap Jongin. Dengan wajah lucu si tan itu menunjukan deretan pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Pengirimnya? Siapalagi kalau bukan kekasih albinonya itu.

" seperti kau tahan di tinggal Sehun saja maknae." Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun Jongin langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. " Tapi Tao kau tidak curiga?" sambung Baekhyun.

Tao memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

" Kris hyung kan sudah berumur_"

 _PLAK_

"apa maksudmu berumur, kau pikir Kris ge setua itu apa?" Tao segera memberi protes terhadap ucapan Baekhyun.

" m-maksudku dia sudah dewasa . aduh Taozi pukulanmu itu membuat otakku bergeser."

" bukankah otakmu sudah bergeser sejak pacaran dengan Chanyeol, byun?" sahut Kyungsoo

" YAAAK!"

" Hey ayolah, tadi kau mau bicara apa baek hyung?" Jongin menengahi. Maknae yang dewasa.

" oh yaa, begini. Apa Tao tidak curiga selama tak bersamamu Kris Hyung 'barmain' dangan orang lain?"

Deg

Tao diam, selama ini ia hanya sibuk mengurusi ujiannya jadi mana sempat ia berpikiran seperti itu.

Baekhyun benar, kris itu mahasiswa yang pergaulannya tak hanya meliputi kampusnya saja. Belum lagi pria kelewat tinggi itu selahsatu anggota club basket yang punya fans bejibun.

Tao sendiri hanya siswa biasa yang bertemu dengan Kris di acara pensi sekolah_Kris itu alumni sekolah tempat Tao belajar_ mereka pun baru menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 8 bulan, jadi mungkin saja kan karena bosan menunggu Tao yang sok sibuk Kris berpaling ke lain hati.

"_Zi,,, Taozi?!"

"eoh, yaaa?"

" kau melamun?" Tanya kyungsoo Khawatir.

" uh, baek hyung, lihat kau membuat Taozi jadi pucat."

" hey, akukan hanya mengingatkannya saja, bagaimana kalau Kris me_ YAAK TAO KAU MAUKE MANA?"

Terlambat, tao sudah pergi

.

.

.

Tao ingat, seharusnya ia langsung pulang. Bukannya malah ikut ngumpul dengan teman temannya, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang takut sendiri mendengar ocehan Baekhyun.

Ia takut memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungnnya.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Kris sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dan tak akan pernah berubah walau berabad abad tak bertemu, tapi belum tentu dengan Kris.

Oleh karena itu ia harus bertemu secepatnya dengan Kris untuk mematahkan semua hipotesis yang baekhyun buat.

Tapi kemanapun kaki Tao melangkah ia tidak bias menemukan Kris. Mulai dari tempat Kris berlatih basket, tempat nongkrongnya, hingga gedung fakultasnya. Kris hilang bak di telan bumi.

Tao menghela napas lelah. Ini sudah pukul 6 sore dan Tao baru memasuki gerbang kompleksnya dangan payung hijau yang ia pinjam dari Kyungsooo sebelum pergi ke kadai ramen.

Hujan yang semula deras kini telah berubah jadi rintik rintik yang cukup rapat.

Tao capek, sesampainya di rumah ia janji akan langsung berendam dan tidur sepuasnya.

Dan lagi lagi janji itu harus Tao ingkari saat, mata pandanya menangkap sebuah motor metik barwarna biru di depan rumahnya.

Buru buru Tao memacu kakinya ke rumah yang masih beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, melupakan seragamnya yang basah terciprat air.

 _BRAK_

" Kris ge…" pekikTao mendapati orang yang ia cari sedang asik menonton pertandingan basket bersama secangkir teh yang terlihat sudah dingin.

" Kris ge syukurlah kau ada di sini ak_ Adud, aduh Mama sakit" seru Tao saat mama Huang menarik telinganya.

" Kemana saja Kau, Kris menunggumu dari jam makan siang" omel Mama Huang.

" Aaduh maaf tadi Tao pergi dengan Baekhyun dan yang lainnya ke kedai ramen."

" aisshh anak ini membuat kam khawatir saja."  
" maaf…." Tao membungkuk berkali kali di depan Mamanya.

" minta maaflah pada Kris." Ujar Mama Huang sambil barjalan kembali ke dapur.

Dengan takut takut Tao berjalan menuju Kris yang seolah tak melihat apapun tadi. Bokong montoknya ia tempatkan di samping Kris, namun tak terlalu dekat.

Hening, tak ada yang bicara sebelum tangan besar Kris merangkul Tao supaya makin dekat dengannya.

" darimana?" Tanya Kris dengan suara bass yang selama ini_ tao baru sadar_ di rindukannya.

"ke kadai ramen barsama teman teman." Jawab Tao lirih.

" Gege khawatir menunggumu."

" aku juga khawatir ." ucap Tao sambil menatap Kris yang tengah mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ugh ekspresi bingung yang keren.

" tadi aku mencari gege ke kampusmu."

" untuk apa kau mencariku, tak kau caripun akau akan datangkan ."

" aku hanya memastikan sesuatu"  
"apa?" kris makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao, bahkan kalau bergerak sedikit saja sudah pasti hidung mancung keduanya bertubrukan.

"baekhyun bilang bisa saja kan selama kita hilang kontak gege selingkuh." Tao menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk.

"eoh?" kris bingung, tak habis pikir. Tao anggap apa perjuangannya menahan rindu selama 2 bulan ini. Hingga saat bertemu di tuduh selingkuh.

"itulah alasanku melarangmu terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun."

"maksud gege?"

Kris mencubit pipi tao yang tembam karena gemas melihat pancaran matanya yang polos.

" dia itu bisa saja meracuni pikiranmu. Apa itu selingkuh? Sekalipun tak ada pikiran seperti itu dalam otak gege. Justru gege hanya berpikir supaya cepat cepat bertemu denganmu. Kau tau gege sangat rindu padamu Tao~~"

Kris merajuk dan itu menjijikan. Tapi Tao senang hingga ia tak bias menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghambur ke dalam pelukan kris.

Lama mereka saling berbagi pelukan hangat itu. Melapas segala rindu yang tak bias keduanya bendunga. Menghiraukan kikikan geli Mama Huang di dapur yang sadar akan kelakuan anak dan calon menantunya, ekhem.

Maklum.

2 bulan lamanya, tapi bagi masing masing waktu tersebut tak ubahnya loronga waktu yang bagitu jauh untukmereka lewati. Namun selama lorong itu berujung, baik kris maupun Tao akan tetap setia menyusurinya.

Terbukti, saat ini kerinduan mereka terbalas dengan sebuah hal yang manis.

"Gege…." Ucap Tao. Ia mendongak untuk bisa melihat wajah Kris yang masih mendekapnya.

"hn?" sahut Kris, dia masih menikmati aroma rambut Tao yang harum.

" sebentar lagu kan ujian masuk Universita…." Tao merasakan tubuh yang mendekapnya menegang.

" jadi aku mau gege tak menghubungiku lagi selama ujian itu berlangsung."

"MWO? ANDWEEEEEE!"

_Udahan_

Hay,,, masih ada yang kenal saya #nggak. Yaudah its oke, orang saya nggak penting T_T

But ugi tetep mau ngomong.

Ini real story ugi pas abis UN, minus yang nyari nyari kris dan adegan manis manisnya. Karena sebenarnya Ugi kemaleman kerena emang keasikan ngobrol sama temen di tempat nongkrong dan berakhir dengan omelan si doi yang ternyata udah nunggu ber jam jam. Hahaha

Nggak mutu bangetkan curcolnya.

Ok tapi akhirnya ugi kembali… moga moga ada yang kangen.

Sekian deh.

Salam Taoris selalu.


End file.
